


Vegetarian

by solsticecake



Category: KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticecake/pseuds/solsticecake
Summary: Vegan chain-restaurant mogul Mr. Rosenthal gets an unlikely visitor at an ungodly hour who tests his resistance to his world-famous herbs and spices.
Relationships: Colonel Sanders (KFC)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Vegetarian

A light breeze rustled through the curtains of the balcony doors and teased the drapes drawn back around the canopy bed. Suspended and drenched in a slick of sweat, Kenneth slept with his head lulled to a shoulder, an eerie sliver of moonlight spilling across the intricate crisscrossing cords binding his torso. Kneeling on the mattress, his upper body dangled slightly forward. Each arm bound in rope, was tied tight and high to bedposts.

“Mr. Rosenthal.”

The deep male voice with a Southern twang stirred Kenneth.

He groaned in reply.

A silhouette passed across the room to the window, a savory aroma brushing against the bound man’s nostrils. Familiarity caused his eyes to flicker open.

Was that … something fried?

“Mr. Rosenthal …”

The silhouette stretched in the doorway, moonlight casting a halo of white hair around his head. The figure sighed and stepped into the room. It snatched the doorknobs, then slammed them shut, jolting the bound man awake.

“What the fuck?” Kenneth muttered groggily. He tussled against his restraints.

“`Evenin’, Mr. Rosenthal.” The silhouette made its way to the foot of the bed. It stretched its arms across the railing frame connecting bedpost to bedpost, looking down at its captive.

Kenneth raised his head and squinted, adjusting his eyes to the dark. The feeble moonlight illuminated the face of a tall, middle-aged man with tousled white hair, horned-rimmed glasses sitting on a shadowed face. A thin, black ribbon-tie adorned his neck, bobbing up and down on his Adam’s apple as he swallowed disapprovingly. A buttoned white vest stretched tight across a toned torso, and too-tight white pants sat low on his hips, a light trail of hair traveling down his lower abdomen to his crotch.

In any other circumstance—perhaps during boozy weekend haunts of bars—Kenneth would have eagerly sought the attention of this stranger, who now gazed darkly at him like a hawk eyeing a rabbit.

“`The hell is going on? Untie me!”

The white-haired intruder frowned.

“Not until my business with you is settled.”

“Business,” Kenneth laughed. “Connor sent you, didn’t he? Look, I don’t know who the fuck you are, but—hmm I don’t know—this is highly unprofessional, don’t you think? Contact my assistant and leave a number. I have a board meeting early tomorrow morning and I haven’t gotten a lick of sleep.”

He eyed the stranger. “I’ll give a raincheck for your effort, though.” He tugged at his ropes.

“Wild … You must have knocked me out really well.”

The stranger tsked. “ _That_ board meetin’ is my business, Mr. Rosenthal.”

Kenneth sniffed the savory scent again. It prickled his nostrils and tingled his tongue.

“Is … that … fried chicken?”

“Mr. Rosenthal. You seemed to have lost your way,” The stranger drawled. He slipped from the foot of the bed and with a slow pensive gait, approached the bedside near Kenneth.

“Let me help you find it.”

Kenneth could now see a white, pristine handlebar moustache and thick goatee as the stranger peered down at him disapprovingly.

Kenneth blinked. “Sanders? Bloody hell. This is about the Waterford deal, isn’t it? You were vying for that spot next to the new stadium, weren’t you?”

“ _Colonel_ Sanders, buddy. You New Age, good-vibes-only avocado toast Millennials and your lack of home-trainin’. Huh. Thought y’all was all about manners and what not up in the Queendom.”

Sanders leaned against the bedpost, folding his arms. His biceps flexed.

“But here you are, back again, takin’ up American land with your vegan shithole of a chain restaurant, cock-blockin’ me for the umpteenth time.”

Kenneth snickered. “Oh my god. You are such a character—”

A hand snapped to Kenneth’s neck. He flinched at the grip.

“To be frank, Mr. Rosenthal, I don’t like bein’ cock-blocked.” The Colonel leaned over, muttering in the man’s ear. “If there’s any action being done against cocks ‘round here—” he lowered his voice to a growl, “—I’m the one doing it.”

He pressed the thumb of his other hand against Kenneth’s sternum, slid his finger down his rippling, sweaty abdomen and pulled the elastic of his tight boxers with the hook of his thumb.

“You like meat, Mr. Rosenthal? Reasonable people like meat.”

“I’m a vegetarian of ten years, Sanders. What are you getting on to?” Kenneth asked in feigned ignorance, averting his eyes and keeping his voice steady despite his nervousness and the growing heat coursing through his body.

The Colonel chuckled. “How ever could you be vegetarian and eat meat, Mr. Rosenthal?”

Kenneth scoffed. “I just said—”

“Saturday, 2am. The 16th. Sterling Spur. VIP section. Quite a scintillatin’ experience sippin’ bourbon while watchin’ you from a corner. You’re such a stubborn fella but so willing. Obedient. Eager to please.” The colonel licked his lips. “You sucked that man dry and cleaned him up real good. You think that’s ‘vegetarian’?”

“Bah, don’t be so technical,” Kenneth said coolly. “I like dick. The man clearly enjoyed himself. Nothing had to die.” He shifted. “Are you holding me captive in my estate over my diet? Over my pleasures? At this ungodly hour?”

He lowered his voice. “Why exactly are you here, Sanders?”

The Colonel smirked, his eyes glinting in the dark. “We’re both fine gentlemen of high caliber. We can … communicate like fine gentlemen do and come to a suitable arrangement.” He slid the hook of his thumb into his pocket, staring hard at the bound man.

Kenneth’s eyes traveled from the Colonel’s face down to his crotch in the tight white pants, his bulge somewhat more pronounced.

“Communicate?” His mouth watered. “How do you communicate, Sanders? I am quite curious.”

“Mr. Rosenthal … I have a distinct way of persuadin’ other fine gentlemen to see things my way. In the boardroom and, well …” He smirked.

“Is that so? Well I’m a hard-ass in the boardroom and the bedroom. I’m no yes-man—I’m a fighter. So if you’re here for a midnight stroll, you’ll only be disappointed. Put up or shut up, old man. Either deliver or untie me so I can rest and be up bright and early to own your ass.”

The Colonel chuckled. “Old man?” He unbuttoned his vest, slid it off and cast it onto the floor. He then unbuttoned his pants and slid those off as well, revealing white tight boxer shorts, his bulge pressing against spandex. He climbed onto the bed, slipped under the upper ropes and knelt behind Kenneth.

He leaned in to whisper in his ear, “You know, you talk too damn much.” With a twang, he unraveled his necktie and deftly wrapped it around his captive’s mouth.

“There. Just enough to hear you moan,” The Colonel muttered darkly.

Kenneth snickered, rolled his eyes and mumbled a retort. Gripping the bound man’s chest, the Colonel planted kisses on each of his shoulder blades, moving up along his neck, occasionally spending extra time for a nibble. His facial hair tickled Kenneth’s drenched skin. He then made his way back down Kenneth’s spine, causing him to flush with goosebumps. The Colonel’s arm that braced his torso gradually slid down to his crotch as kisses traveled to the small of his back. The Colonel paused, giving teasing lick at his ass-crack.

Kenneth barely swallowed a moan but stiffened. The Colonel would have to earn his passion.

“Mmm.” The Colonel read his reaction. “I see.”

He perched his chin on Kenneth’s right shoulder, looking down his captive’s front. He reached for the elastic on either side of Kenneth’s hips and slid the bound man’s underwear to his knees. Kenneth’s member slipped out.

The Colonel wrapped his left hand tight at Kenneth’s neck, pulling the bound man’s body up against his frame. His right hand slid down his defined abdomen and down to his crotch to wrap his hand around the base of his dick.

Kenneth trembled and then froze.

Fuck. Did Sanders feel that?

The Colonel slid the tip of his tongue into Kenneth’s ear and moaned. Gripping Kenneth’s dick, he began a slow and steady, hard jerking rhythm, simultaneously rolling and thrusting his hips into Kenneth’s ass and making spirals in his ear with his tongue. He nibbled at his earlobe, tightening his left hand’s grip around Kenneth’s neck.

All these sensations at once were murdering Kenneth. The longer he held to his stubbornness, the more the pressure in his head grew.

Fuck. He needed release.

The Colonel felt Kenneth relax into the rhythm. Kenneth moaned deeply. Desperately. He arched his back and rolled his head back to nestle between the Colonel’s shoulder and neck. His dick was hardening in the Colonel’s calloused hand.

“Glad you’re seeing things my way, Mr. Rosenthal.” He paused. “Let’s remove this gag, shall we?” The Colonel unraveled his ribbon tie from Kenneth’s mouth.

“Good.”

“Fuck …” Kenneth sighed. “I mean, this isn’t groundbreaking for me bu—”

“Ee-fucking-gad,” hissed the Colonel, “Don’t make me put that damn gag back on.”

Kenneth hushed.

He began to jerk Kenneth off again. “Just shut-it, relax, and make nice noises for Daddy.”

They picked up a rhythm once more.

Kenneth eased into the motions, allowing heat and lust to drown his senses. The Colonel bit along his neck again, harder, desiring to bruise. His rival’s body was now his, and he wanted his work to be seen by all.

Kenneth’s penis was rock-hard now in the Colonel’s hand. The pressure was too great.

“Colonel, I think I’m---”

The Colonel slapped a hand at his mouth to suppress his words. “Uh-uh-uh,” he muttered darkly. “No one’s comin’ yet. Not until you taste these herbs and spices.”

Kenneth furrowed his brow, looking up at the Colonel.

The Colonel released him and reached across the night-table to a white box, pulling out a hearty chicken thigh. He yanked Kenneth’s head back onto his shoulder by his hair and held the thigh to his lips.

Kenneth groaned, but the aroma was enticing. His frustration to release was stronger than his revulsion to meat. He bit into the chicken, tearing off a hearty morsel. His tastebuds relished the forbidden savory flavor.

“Good.” The Colonel muttered close into his ear, tossing the unfinished thigh back into the box at the night-table. Opening a drawer and impatiently rummaging through, he found a spare condom. With a grunt, he then slid his white boxers down, took them off leg by leg, and tossed them into a corner.

He gripped Kenneth’s dick again. “You can’t see me, but just know I’m eager as well.” He rubbed the head of his erect member between Kenneth’s upper thighs, chuckling darkly.

With his teeth, he tore open the condom wrapper, pulled out the condom and slid it onto his penis. He then pulled Kenneth close, twisted him around and pressed his mouth against his in a deep hard kiss. The men’s tongues intertwined as they drank of each other in carnal desperation, the Colonel’s facial hair rubbing hard against Kenneth’s bare upper lip and chin. The Colonel found Kenneth’s penis, rubbing its head with his thumb.

“Will you beg for me, Mr. Rosenthal?”

Kenneth nodded.

“Then let’s proceed.”

The Colonel leaned back, first massaging and then widening Kenneth’s ass cheeks with both hands, gently guiding the head of his dick into his prey’s asshole. He started thrusting slowly with each roll of his hips, steadily going deeper, gripping Kenneth’s upper body for support and jerking his penis once again.

Kenneth arched his back, giving the Colonel control of his form. He gripped his ropes tight, gasping with each thrust in and out, sweat rolling down his temples.

“Ah! Fuck ...” He could barely mutter. “Ah Colonel … shit.”

“Can’t quite hear you, Mr. Rosenthal.”

“Oh god!” Kenneth gasped. “Fuck me good, Daddy!”

“Good… “ The Colonel picked up the pace, muttering through gritted teeth.

“Give it all to me. You’re mine now.”

The bed frame creaked, and bedposts shook. Testicles slapped against Kenneth’s firm ass. Their noisemaking and the friction of their wet bodies grinding against each other was pushing Kenneth close, but the Colonel closer, his breathing heavy.

Kenneth clenched his eyes shut. “Yes, Daddy!”

At Kenneth’s cry, the Colonel was pushed into climax, grunting into one final thrust. Kenneth was at his brink. He gave a long aching gasp, spraying cum onto his bed and onto the Colonel’s hand.

The Colonel pulled out, then collapsed on his knees. He planted a peck on Kenneth’s ass. Supporting Kenneth’s exhausted form, he untied the knots from each bedpost and lowered the man onto himself.

Kenneth lay his head on the Colonel’s chest. “You can have the Waterford site, Colonel,” he muttered. “Just come around sometime again.”

He gestured to the nightstand.

“And could you pass me the chicken? Thanks.”


End file.
